A Summer's Snow
by DelilahNoel
Summary: Twenty years after Breaking Dawn, the Cullens move to dreary Wallagrass, Maine, much to Renesmee's protest. But dreary turns dangerous when Ness falls for a human boy that has attracted the Volturi's attention in more ways than one.


_**Author's Note: I really hope everyone enjoys this story! :) I would certainly love feedback of any kind. Also, I would like to warn everyone that this is NOT a Jacob/Ness story. I have decided to go along with a story line that did not involve Jacob imprinting on her at all and living her own life and having her own, unpredictable story.**_

**Chapter One: Wallagrass**

_**Wallagrass Chronicles**_

_**August 4th, 2027**_

_**Hospital Welcomes New Chief of Staff**_

_As the summer comes to a close, the town of Wallagrass, Maine continues to mourn the disappearance of their beloved doctor. Dr. Kenneth and Sarah Cloet were last seen in Italy on a family vacation with their three sons - Nicholas, Oliver and Beau - during spring break. After several months of searching for their bodies with no hopeful outcome, the couple has been declared deceased. With this saddening event, the small town's hospital has called in Dr. Carlisle Cullen as their new Chief of Staff and hopes that the qualified doctor will bring the town as much joy as Dr. Cloet has in the past. Dr. Cullen is set to arrive in Wallagrass today with his wife Esme and seven adopted teens, Emmett, Alice, Edward and Renesmee Cullen and Rosalie, Jasper and Bella Hale._

"Wow," I said, putting the newspaper down on the kitchen counter. "So much for not getting any added attention."

Wallagrass, Maine. I had been there for one day, and I knew that it was going to put a damper on anything and everything I had been planning on doing after we left Alaska. With a population of 561, there was no chance of a big school with lots of advanced programs and extracurricular activities that would keep distance between me and other students. No, they would get to stare at us as much as they pleased, class after class. I gave this town two months at the most. People in small towns have vivid imaginations, and it would not be long before some kid wandered around the idea of the new kids being part of the undead. It was bound to happen.

But did anyone listen to me? Of course not. I voted for Florida.

I turned around in my seat in the kitchen to see my parents walking through the front door hand in hand. My mother was laughing at something I was sure my father said, her face glowing. She was beautiful; unique from the rest of the family. Her long, flowing dark hair looked exotic against her pale skin and her dainty frame made her look gracious; like a horse rider in a circus. She was "Silly Bella" to my Uncle Emmett, whom continuously told stories about my mother as a human, embarrassing her immensely. And as much as I enjoyed hearing the stories of my once clumsy mother, all I could see was her current stoic presence. She was the strongest, most stubborn person I knew.

"Renesmee," my mother said. "What's the problem?"

I rolled my eyes and pointed at the newspaper. She let go of my father's hand and snatched it up, biting her lip in a habitual way as her eyes scanned the article.

"We are celebrities," I stated, "So much for a low profile. If we picked Florida like _I_ suggested-"

"Ness," my father warned.

"I'm just saying, we would be competing for attention with Micky Mouse," I said, "And we all know who would win that battle."

My father shook his head. "Yes, but Wallagrass had benefits that we needed."

I restrained myself from rolling my eyes and hopped off the bar stool. This town was bothering me for more than a few reasons, and I was literally ashamed of the toll it was taking on me. I didn't need to hear my father go through the reasons of why we picked Wallagrass again. It was something I had heard enough times to recite it myself. Among the many "benefits", was the fact that it was a town my family had never inhabited. We were going for the ultimate fresh start.

"School starts tomorrow," My mother called over her shoulder.

A chill ran up my spine. I looked at my father in desperation.

"Later," he said, shaking his head.

I narrowed my eyes, looking out the window. Carlisle, my grandfather, and Emmett were moving the few boxes of things we brought with us. When we moved, we tended to start over in many ways. Furniture, appliances, and electronics... It all stayed. In fact, Alice and Esme had already put most of the house together, making it look like home. The only thing missing was my car which my father and I were planning on going back for that weekend.

Straightening out my dress and slipping my red Steve Madden heels on my feet, I started to head for the front door. I needed to explore the town and find some pros to balance with my immense amount of cons.

"And where are you going?" my mother asked, looking up from the newspaper. I wondered if I was supposed to notice how she discreetly threw the paper away, turning away from the counter as if she had never read the article, nor had anything to say regarding it.

I looked at my mother suspiciously, taking in her concerned expression. She had a hard time coming to terms with the fact that I was way past being a child. My father had to constantly remind her that I was now another adult in the house, even though he contradicted this quite often. Both were protective to say the least.

"I'm going see what Wallagrass has to offer," I said, grudgingly.

My dad followed me out to the front door, closing it behind him. It was already becoming dark and chilly, the porch lights illuminating our faces. Even with my heels, I did not come up to his shoulders.

"Ness," my father said softly. "I know you're angry."

I turned around and buttoned my rain coat before leaving the porch. Lifting my chin up and clench my jaw, I looked at him in the most adult way I could.

"And that didn't matter, did it?" I asked.

His face looked pained, and I did my best to keep my serious expression. " Sweetheart... There are things going on that you do not know about."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Like?"

My father glanced inside the house and back at me, thinking about whether he should tell me everything or just the watered down version he always told me when it came to anything distressing.

"We'll talk later," he promised. He leaned over a tentatively brushed a lock of hair behind my ear and satin purple head band. He kept his hand on my cheek, smiling to himself.

My father... We were best friends. Maybe it was because were so in tune with each other, but I felt the most accepted with him. He knew the way my mind ticked and not just because he could read it. We were bonded souls. I was one out of the two things in his life that he thought he did not deserve, but had wanted for many years. He did not take advantage of that, even if I did at times like these.

"Be home by midnight," he warned. "School starts tomorrow."

...

The only light I could see in the thick cloud of rain was the blinking yellow street light reflecting in a nasty puddle. Of course, I didn't see it into I'll stepped in it with my favorite red sling back heels. If anything else could go wrong, I didn't want to have my eyes opened while it happened. The bad thing about sharing my thoughts and experiences was that I tended to retain them. Even the things I would rather forget seemed to get replayed in my head over and over like my internal DVD player had a glitch. I wasn't sure if it was something that came along with my ability, or if it was the reason of my ability. My father always explained that "your ability is the enhancement of your strongest characteristic", but considering that I was born this way, who knew which came first?

I wasn't exactly running away... I would go back home in the morning, or maybe the afternoon. When ever I felt like I could deal with being around my family again. And it wasn't like they did not know where I was. My father would have known if I made a run for it. He would have gotten it out of Alice with ease.

12:01 a.m. Six missed calls from Mom. Fantatic.

I was officially past curfew, and as sad as it was, I was starting to feel guilty. Not enough to walk five blocks back to my car and drive home, but enough to make me feel bad for buying that new dress a few hours before.

A blinking neon light illuminated the street corner ahead. A twenty-four hour coffee shop. It was good enough for me to sit in while I waited out some of the rain, I supposed. Even if I was already soaked, I was sick of walking around aimlessly. Maybe it was because I could practically hear my father's thoughts, telling me how walking around in the dark by myself was reckless.

I trotted across the street, being careful not to fall on my face in my heels, and swung the door open of the small diner. It was bright from the offensive florescent lights, but it was warm and dry. Not only that, but it was just me and the older waitress. Safe enough.

I peeled off my purple rain jacket and hung it on a welcoming coat rack at the front door. Pulling off my hood, I let my long reddish brown curls untangle around me. It was unusual for me to let it get so free, for I felt odd with it being so wavy and natural. My mother always said I got my father's charmingly unruly hair and her wide brown eyes.

Straightening my dress, I strutted over to booth farthest from the window and sat on the edge of the seat. It wasn't long before the waitress came to me, brushing her thin, but sweetly, white hair out of her face.

"What can I get you, sweetheart?" She asked with a friendly smile.

I bit my lip. "Um... just coffee... With cream?"

"Sure thing," She said nodding. "And your guest?"

My eyebrows scrunched together, and I started to wonder if we had moved into one of those towns you saw in horror films. The last place I needed to be was in a diner of a haunted town. That's were the first girl always dies... Well, the first human one.

"Guest?"

The waitress motioned with her note pad over the inside of the booth, her expression showing that she obviously thought I was crazy as I thought she was.

I turned to my immediate right, and nearly jumped out of my seat. There sat a small boy, huddled in the corner with his hood covering his face. He was obviously asleep, or close to it, for his heart beat was very slow and steady.

"Um," I started, still staring at the boy.

"I assumed he was with you," she shrugged. "He walked in a few minutes before you did and said he didn't want anything..."

My head cocked to the side and I raised my hand to pull his hood off his face. He could not have been much older than eleven with floppy brown hair and still-babyish nose...

"He'll take a milk," I said, keeping my eyes on the boy. He stirred, and before the waitress got across the diner, his little green eyes popped open.

He jumped, and his knees went farther into his chest. His eyes went wide.

"It's alright," I said in a casual voice, putting on my friendliest smile. "I didn't even see you over here."

His eyes narrowed. "Good," he said in a cocky tone.

I was taken aback from his harshness. He seemed bitter, and as mature as I wanted to be, I lost a little sympathy.

"It's a little past your bed time, don't you think?" I asked, arching my eyebrow.

He shrugged, and looked up at the Corvette themed clock on the opposite wall. It ticked, the only sound breaking the silence of the quiet diner.

"It doesn't matter," he stated. For such a young kid, he seemed pretty stressed out.

My curiosity was nagging me, even after the waitress set the coffee and milk in front of us. I handed her a ten dollar bill and turned toward the boy with persistence.

"Yea?" I said. "Don't you think your parents will be a little worried?"

He was silent for a long moment, letting his finger trace the full glass of milk.

"I'm running away."

Looking at the angry little boy whom continued to stare into his pearly white milk, his face still scrunched in frustration, I wondered if this is what I looked like to others. I was walking around at midnight, staying away from my family because I was bitter at their decision to move to Wallagrass. I was stubborn though, and I'm sure it was something they expected. They knew that my job back in Alaska was all I had, and they still made me leave... I could have pulled off a few more years working at the magazine. It would have been hard, but it would have been worth it to not have to start all over again and go back to high school. I had even begged them to let me stay behind, but no. My mother ended that thought pretty quick.

The door to the diner blew open in a hurried gust, making the boy jump. Rain was flowing through the door way as a tall figure ran through it, coming straight toward us. I instinctively grabbed the boys arm, though I wasn't sure if it was for me to protect him or him to protect me.

"Great," the boy muttered, rolling his eyes. He stayed seated and turned his head toward the wall in defiance.

I could hardly see the figure's face, but judged by its manly height and the wrapped up toddler on its right hip, I automatically figured it was the boy's enraged father. His shoes squeaked across the floor and the little boy, whom I figured to be no older than three, bounced contently with his stride. Maybe it was the bright red lollipop that kept him so happy, for the baby's big blue eyes danced around the bright room with wonder, but he seemed unusually well behaved. When the father sat him on the floor, letting him stand on his own a few feet away from the booth, he ripped off his bright green hood with ease. Wild, pale blond curls sprung up in a boyish disarray around his cute face.

That's when the figure ripped off his trench coat, revealing a boy who could still be in high school. My eyes went wide, I was sure. He was no father, his face still filled with teenaged youth. Though his concern and mature stature dumbfounded me.

He immediately looked at the boy beside me, his hand going to his chest like he had just been given his heart back. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath.

"Have you lost your mind?" he asked the boy. "Do you know what _time_ it is?"

"I-" the younger boy started. He seemed like he was going to try to argue his point in case, his arms crossing in front of him.

"I had to wake Beau up to drive all around town, calling your name!" The older boy interrupted anxiously. He used his hands to talk in an animated way, his finger pointing at the toddler and then back at the ten year old. "Do you know how worried I have been, Oliver? Do you _understand_ what you have put me through? You can have been hurt, and you know what that would be mean, right? "

"Nich-"

"No," he said, shaking his head. He put his hand to his forehead in frustration and closed his eyes. His movements exaggerated how long his limbs were. "Please, just... Take Beau to the car."

Oliver climbed under the table, sniffling. As he went to pick up Beau, I could tell he was trying to not let me see the embarrassed expression on his face.

The older boy turned around, his blue eyes settling on me. With his high cheekbones and his sharply angled nose and jaw, he had a hauntingly alluring expression. He looked like he belonged in a different are, completely.

"Thank you," he breathed. "So much."

"Uh," I said, standing up. I only came to his shoulders.

"I didn't really do much."

He glanced out the window at a silver SUV and I assumed it was where the younger boys were sitting. He seemed on edge, his hands wringing around each other. I could hear his heart racing as he peered through the thick fog of rain.

"You stayed with him," he answered.

He turned back toward me and his gaze nearly knocked me over with its intensity. His eyes were large and kind underneath thick, dark eyebrows that arched and rose up and down when he spoke, giving his face character. Though they were have hidden my the dark hair spilled over his forehead, sticking to his hot skin with the rain dripping down his head.

He gave me a smile, his face relaxing. I suddenly felt myself leaning on the foot closest to him, my body wanting to be near this boy I knew nothing about. As I went to look downward at my ruined red pumps, I caught a glance of how the rain made his blue button down shirt stick to his lean chest muscles. My stomach fluttered and I did my best to keep my long hair hiding my face.

"You don't look like you belong here."

My head shot up in defense.

"Excuse me?" I asked, my mood changing in defiance.

He blushed and his hand went nervously through his thick hair. e looked down at the floor and then back outside. Anywhere I wasn't, he looked.

"I-I didn't meant it like that..." He stammered. "I'm sorry. Y-you just seem different. Unique."

I swallowed. He was so human. He wasn't fluid with every word or thought, and it was kind of charming. And it was depressing to know that the only reason he was so charmingly clumsy was because vampires had that deadly kind of effect on handsome, helpless teenage boys.

"Um," I said, suspicious of his comment. "Thanks, I guess."

The rain outside started to thin out and he took his keys out of his pocket. His pretty, light blue eyes never made contact with mine again.

"I've gotta go," he said, "Thank you, again, for staying with my brother."

And then the boy left, leaving me speechless and alone with the coffee I knew I was not going to drink.

**AN: Please _review and let me know if I should continue :) I love feedback, so let me know!_**


End file.
